


Speak to me

by FreddieFcknMercury



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enby reader, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Foreign Language, German, Japanese, Languages, M/M, Other, Portuguese, Romantic Fluff, Spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFcknMercury/pseuds/FreddieFcknMercury
Summary: Bucky speaks a bunch of languages.





	Speak to me

**Author's Note:**

> I was avoiding my family and I needed something to do.  
> Happy Indigenous Peoples day.
> 
> *if any language is wrong I apologise in advance and please comment and lemme know bc I only speak two of these languages!*

"What's your favourite?"

He didn't even need time to think.  
"Romanian." 

You lean up and rest your chin on his chest.  
"Hey..."

"Hey?"

"Say some stuff."  
You fan your hand in front of his face a little for emphasis.

He raises an eyebrow at you slightly.  
"Say some stuff... in Romanian?"

You perk up a little bit, eyes surely filled with sparkles.

"Yeah. In Romanian."

He chuckles deep in his chest.  
"What would you like me to say?"

You shake your head gently, smiling.  
"Anything. Everything."

He scans your face quickly for a moment, eyes softening.

"Sunteți frumoasă."

"What's that mean?"

"You're beautiful."

You feel the heat rise in you're face and slide further down his chest to hide.

"Eres hermoso... Anata wa utsukushi desu... Du bist schön... Você é linda... Vy prekrasny..."

You giggle as he manhandles you. Slowly plastering kisses across your neck and chest and shoulders in between languages. He rests lips against your forehead, cupping your face, stroking your cheek with his thumb.  
"I love you..."  
He starts softly whispering you assume the same phrase in the same previous assortment of languages.

"Say it in Romanian."

"Te iubesc."

"Te iubesc?"

You feel him smile against you.  
"Mhm."

You push him onto his back and begin to straddle him.  
"Te iubesc."  
You sing with a bit more confidence. He laughs and slides his hands up your thighs. You lower your face down closer to whisper it to him this time.  
"Te iubesc..."

He scans your face slowly, squeezing your hips.  
"Again."

You smirk bracing yourself against his chest.  
"Te iubesc."

He leans up pulling you in closer, cupping your face with both his hands, pressing his forehead against yours.  
"Say it again."

"I love you."  
He exhales deeply, wrapping his arms around your waist nuzzling into your neck. You bury your hands in his hair pulling him back gently to cover his mouth with yours.  
"Teach me something else?"


End file.
